Cody
United States of America |height = 5.97ft |weight = 187lb |bloodtype = O |likes = Jessica Guy Haggar |dislikes = Lectures Boredom Mad Gear Edi. E |fightingstyle = Underworld brawling}} Cody Travers is a playable character in the Final Fight game series. He was born on April 18, 1967 in USA. Personality In Final Fight, Cody is depicted as being a combative, reckless but ultimately positive and good-natured man, having a powerful sense of justice and love for his girlfriend, Jessica. However, in his Street Fighter appearances, after breaking up with Jessica, losing touch with his friends and spending several years in prison, Cody has become extremely aloof, apathetic and doubtful. He remains pugnacious as ever, occasionally breaking out of prison just to fight and relieve his boredom, and often maintains his generally dismissive air - a major exception being when he finds an opponent that can entertain him. He interprets his imprisonment as punishment for his ultimately good deeds, and even admits that the idea of achieving any constructive goal (such as overcoming rivals or taking care of family) is lost on him. Cody harbors some internal resentment towards the outside world, musing that he fought solely for the sake of Metro City but ended up imprisoned for it. Appearance In Final Fight, Cody is clean-shaven, and his outfit consisted of blue jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt and blue bandages wrapped around his wrists as well as the lower half of his hands. Relationships Neutral Mike Haggar Haggar and Cody initially seemed to have a good father-son relationship, with Haggar approving of Cody dating his daughter mostly because he would also risk his life to rescue her, though Cody is often annoyed by his lecturing. In the UDON comics, Haggar is shown to have become tired of calling in favors to keep him out of jail, and Cody is simply bored of his constant lectures; this causes him to give up, deciding he can't keep Cody out of jail forever. Guy Cody and Guy were originally very good friends and rivals who would battle often. Guy is also the only old friend Cody has associated with since he went to jail. In the Arcade Mode of Street Fighter Alpha 3, after defeating Guy, Cody concludes that "some things never change", most likely referencing one (or more) of his and Guy's past duels; based on their rival dialogue in both Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Super Street Fighter IV, Cody tends to have the upper hand. Despite their frequent battles, the two have no problem teaming up to achieve a common goal, and Cody even implies at least once that he enjoys doing so. Jessica Haggar Jessica and Cody were dating before and by the time of Final Fight, and they were clearly infatuated with each other then. However, Cody's imprisonment and Jessica's departure to study in Europe caused them to break up on a bitter note. Enemies Edi. E Edi is a corrupt cop who tried to frame him for additional crimes and the man who usually takes him back to prison when he escapes. Rolento F. Schugerg Rolento's "Street Fighter Alpha 3" profile states that he remembers Cody who was once his enemy after discovering that he'll be arriving to the SFA3 tournament as one of the 10 new challengers (14 in the console version), he plans to recruit Cody in his militia. Rolento became genuinely outraged to see Cody's decsent from grace when he became an inmate, the disappointed Rolento canceled his mission with Cody, and moved on with bigger missions to the tournament alongside Sodom. Poison Former Mad Gear goon, Poison is an old enemy of Cody's, along side Roxy, who has a crush on him, though Cody has stated numerous times he's not into her. Story Early life Cody has practiced boxing and martial arts since he was 9, he has a girlfriend Jessica who has been his "sweetheart since childhood". Cody also took care of his younger brother Kyle, being something of a father figure to him. ''Final Fight In the original ''Final Fight, Cody teams up with his best friend/rival Guy and the Mayor of Metro City, Mike Haggar, to save Jessica (Haggar's daughter) from Belger, the leader of the Mad Gear gang. Cody takes on many of Mad Gear's worst thugs, including Damnd, the first Mad Gear Gang member to kidnap Jessica, and Edi. E, a corrupt police officer who uses a gun and police baton against Cody, making the fight very difficult to win. His penchant for fighting often leaves the others free to pursue the other bosses of Metro City. In the end, Cody confronted Belger on the top floor of his penthouse, and after a tough battle, Cody was able to use an uppercut to knock Belger through a window, sending Belger plummeting from the top floor to his death on the street below. Cody is then celebrated as the hero of Metro City and Jessica herself wants to celebrate with Cody, but Cody tells Jessica that he can't sit still while evil continues to stalk the streets. After sharing a passionate kiss with Jessica, Cody leaves the city for parts unknown. ''Final Fight Revenge Cody would soon reappear in ''Final Fight Revenge, which is chronologically set between the events of Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3. He returned to Metro City from a year of traveling, where he learned that the Mad Gear gang is beginning to reform, and that his girlfriend Jessica has gone missing after a series of riots that occurred in the city following the destruction of Mad Gear. Hoping to prove himself that he is Jessica's hero, Cody tried once more to come to her rescue, battling many thugs along the way. Sadly, Cody wouldn't get the chance to continue his search for Jessica, as he was arrested by Edi. E for crimes that were committed by Mad Gear member Poison and the many street fights that Cody had participated in from his time. Jessica's whereabouts in the game are never resolved in any of the playable characters' endings. However, the design sketches for Cody from Street Fighter Zero 3, as well as the Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book would establish that Haggar was able to rescue Jessica, and that she and Cody had ended their relationship on a bitter note, due to Cody being jailed for his reckless street fighting and that Jessica had decided to take a trip to study abroad in Europe. Gallery Cody/Gallery Sprites Cody/Sprites Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Protagonists